Pure Choas, Darkened Soul
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A weird blast from a black laser on Lyoko gots everyone alarmed. As Jeremine tries to firgure it out, it looks like Odd is having troubles of his own, and with Sissi no doubt. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises

**_Pure Choas, Darkened Soul_**

_**By: Tidota Eru**_

_**Ch.1: Unexpected Surpises**_

**_It was a normal day for the Lyoko gang. If by normal you mean fighting a gaigantic computer virus that's trying to destroy all of humanity. Right now Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were on Lyoko trying to get Aletia past Xana's monsters and to the glowing red tower on the other side. _**

_**"Watch out you guys!" called Jeremine from his position in lab, he was watching everything that was going on "Another swarm of Hornets is heading your way,"**_

_**No sooner than he spoke Odd spotted the Hornet's coming from around the peak's of one the virtual mountains. Odd shot a laser arrow a Hornets way but it dodged and the arrow missed it's target. Yumi ran with Aletia towards the tower, leaving the boys to do the fighting. Odd shot a few more laser arrows, but the Hornets kept up thier dodging pace, Odd would hit one and another would just take it's place.**_

_**"Jeremine" shouted Odd "how many arrows do I have left?"**_

_**Heremine sounded a little nervous when he answered Odd's question. "Not much...,"**_

_**"How much is 'not much'?" asked Odd.**_

_**" One...,"**_

_**Odd dropped his hands to his sides "Oh, perfect...,"**_

_**Ulrich came rushing in and got one of the Hornet's before it could reach Odd.**_

_**"Yumi's taken Aletia to the tower" said Ulrich "I hope their doing better than we are here,"**_

_**Another Hornet swooped down, it's stinger glowing black and shot Odd five times before he fell and devirtualized. From his position, Jermine thought that was strange. Usaussly of the Hornet's stinger before it attacked was red, not black. "Xana must have upgraded his monsters somehow," he thought, then he saw that Aletia had just deactivated the tower.**_

_**"Return to the past Now!"**_

_**A white light appeared out of nowhere and consumed everything, and soon the gang found themselves right back where they started, which happened to be lunch.**_

_**"What do you think that black laser does Jeremine?" asked Yumi.**_

_**"I'm not sure" said Jeremine " are you okay Odd?"**_

_**"Never better" said Odd "whatever that thing was supposed to do, it didn't do it,"**_

_**"Just to make sure, I'll need you to meet me at the factory after school," said Jeremine.**_

_**"Hey, no problem," said Odd.**_

_**"Well here comes a problem, and her name is Sissi," said Yumi, watching Sissi as she approached their table. Ulrich looked disgusted at her presence, but Yumi spoke first "What do you want Sissi?"**_

_**"Like it or not" said Sissi "I need to borrow Odd for a second,"**_

_**Everyone stopped eating thier food and looked in shock at Sissi.**_

_**"Well!" said Sissi "come on, don't keep me waiting all day,"**_

_**Odd shrugged his shoulders and followed Sissi, leaving the others dumbstruck. Odd ended up following Sissi for quite a distance, it was almost time for the next class, and Sissi had dragged him halfway across campus. What was so important that they walked all this way? **_

_**Finally Sissi stopped inside a room and indicated for Odd to follow. Odd did, but didn't notice when Sissi closed the door and locked it. Odd looked around to see that Sissi had led him into a storeroom.**_

_**"Uh..." said Odd " why did you lead me to a storeroom? What's so important in here?"**_

_**Sissi stepped closer to Odd and said "You're him aren't you? The guy I talked to on the net last month,"**_

_**Odd knew exactly then what Sissi was talking about, about a month ago he was looking for the perfect girlfriend, when the two off them finally decided to meet. To Odd's surprise, Sissi was his perfect match! He hid from her then, but now it seemed like she knew the truth. Sissi stepped closer, and Odd was getting an uneasy feeling of what was going to happen next.**_

_**Sissi knew the truth, even though Odd never answered, but instead of showing off disgust that her perfect match was the guy who teased mostly everyday, she puckered her lips and gave Odd a kiss.**_

_**Odd's eyes widened in shock, but then his body relaxed and he let her kiss him, and he kissed back. Suddenly the door to the storeroom opened wide, and Odd and Sissi broke the kiss with embrassed looks on the others face. A sursprised Ulrich stood in the doorway mouth agape, not believing what he had just saw. In a second he closed the door, forgetting what he come for and ran. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Dreams

_**Ch.2: Dark Dreams**_

_**Ulrich's POV**_

_**I can't believe what I had just seen. Odd and Sissi kissing! Is it just me or is thier something totaly wrong about that picture? I was just sent to the storeroom to pick up some stuff Ms.Herts had forgot to bring to class. I never imagined my trip to get a plunger from the storeroom would come between a scene like Sissi kissing Odd. One thing's for sure, the other's are never going to believe this when I tell them what just happened.**_

* * *

****

_**Normal POV**_

_**The whole gang, excluding Odd, about jumped out of thier seats when Ulrich told them the news. Niether of them could believe it.**_

_**"Sissi and Odd together" said Yumi "talk about creepy beyond all reason,"**_

_**"I just can't believe it," said Aletia.**_

_**"Neither can I" Jeremine said "this is way beyond weird,"**_

_**"Yeah when you're dealing with Sissi, things do tend to get a little wierd," said a voice, the Lyoko gang imedately recognized Odd's voice. **_

_**"So do you still need me at the factory after school or did I just imagine that?" asked Odd.**_

_**"Right" said Jeremine "let's go,"**_

_**Minutes later Odd and Jeremine arrived at the factory, and Jeremine ordered Odd to get into the scanners. Odd didn't question and got right in as Jeremine started the virtaulazation process. Seconds later Odd was virtualized in Lyoko's glacier region, there were no signs of bugs during the transfer.**_

_**"Looks like you were right Odd" said Jeremine "I guess those black lasers didn't hold any side effect after all,"**_

_**"Yeah, well as long as I'm here I'm going take a look around," said Odd and started walking through Lyoko.**_

_**Suddenly Odd stopped, his eyes were wide open, and for a moment, time itself seemed to stand still. After the moment of stillness was over, Odd knew what had just happened. He just had a vision, that he was going to run into someone else here besides himself. He may have been clairvoyant, but he couldn't tell who this person was. Aletia mabye? Or one of Xana's monsters? Well whoever it was, he would find out soon enough.**_

* * *

****

_**Aletia's POV**_

_**The desert region was calm and quite, but yet, I felt that something was wrong. Then I heard them, pulsations, but after a few seconds they stopped. That was a little strange, I contacted Jeremine right away.**_

_**"What?" he siad "are you sure Aletia?"**_

_**"I heard them for a second or two and then they stopped" I said "usually when I hear them it means Xana has activated a tower,"**_

_**"I'll run a scan just to make sure" said Jeremine "Odd's on Lyoko, I'll let him know,"**_

* * *

****

_**Odd's POV**_

_**I was wondering around the glacier region, when Jeremine informed me that Xana may be throwing another attack, and he would let me know if a tower was activated. I just nodded and walked on. I was near one of the towers already, it wasn't to far away. Then I saw something else coming my way. It was girl as far as I could tell, but judging by the hair it wasn't Aletia. This girl's hair was pure white, and dressed in white as well. Her eyes were gleaming red, but something about her made me uneasy.**_

_**I soon figured out why when I looked at her shirt. the symbol of Xana was painted on it. I braced myself preparing to shoot her if nessacary. If this other one of Xana's monsters I was going to be ready.**_

_**The girl smiled and said "Glad you could make it Odd. I guessing my Hornet's serve me better than I thought,"**_

_**I lowered my arm and said "So your Xana! What's the big idea, of trying to kill us all the time anyway?"**_

_**"Not them" said Xana "just you...,"**_

_**Odd looked confused so Xana continued " My Hornet's black laser's allow you to see me in my human form, but they still carry the same effect of causing one of you to get devirtaulized. But the black laser's hit's do come with a side effect. It can lead to catostropic changes to your body over time. In Lyoko, your safe from these changes, but in your world you are not. If you don't believe me Odd, I'll devirtualize you now and you'll see if I'm lying,"**_

_**"Oh, gee, thanks Xana" said Odd sarcasticlly " but I'd rather do that myself,"**_

_**Xana smiled, and then faded away. That smile she made gave me the shivers. I heard Jeremines voice saying that there were no signs of any activated towers and prepared myself for materalzation, with Xana's warning still playing in my mind. **_


	3. Chapter 3: It Has Begun

_**Ch.3: It Has Begun**_

_**The next day was Saturday, and the gang had planned on doing something special for that day, they just couldn't seem to agree. Jeremie said he was going to try to get the materalzation program for Aletia running, so the others left to do whatever they wanted. Odd was in his bedroom playing with Kiwi, when a knock on the door interrupted him. The person happened to be Jim.**_

_**Jim handed Odd a slip of paper and said "Someone left this for you at the front desk, also the principal would like to see you after you had some lunch,"**_

_**Odd nodded and Jim walked away. Curiously Odd unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it, something had fell to floor but he didn't notice it. The note read:**_

_**Dear Odd,**_

_**You have no idea what those black laser's are capable of doing in you stay in your world. You will live to regret my warnings. **_

_**Xana**_

_**The note was short, but it's message was clear to Odd and he wondered why hadn't he already changed? And if he did, what would he change into? He quickly shook off the notion and tossed the note away, not noticing Kiwi pick up the round oject that had fallen out of the letter. **_

_**Odd passed by the lunchroon and moved on to the office, wondering why the prinicpal wanted to see him. The reason became clear when he saw Sissi the moment he walked in. Odd sat down in one of the chiars and waited for the prinicpal to say something.**_

_**"Well Odd" he said " I guess your wondering why I called you here? Actually you owe that to my daughter, she made the request,"**_

_**Why didn't that surprise Odd? Mabye it's because just yesterday Sissi had trapped in a storeroom and kissed him to boot, plus she had figured out that he was the guy from the net she had been talking to last month. That seemed to sum it all up.**_

_**"Well you see..." said Sissi "the big dance is coming up, and I was wondering...if you would like to go with me?"**_

_**Odd couldn't believe his ears, was Sissi actually asking him out on a date! Odd stumbled over what he was going to say, when his mouth opened no words emerged, and the prinicpal smiled.**_

_**"You made quite an impression on her Odd" he said "so what do you say?"**_

_**"Uhhh...," Odd stammered, he could have said 'Now way, no how' ,but since the prinipal was there he said "Sure,"**_

_**Sissi smiled, and agian Odd got that creepy feeling. Getting locked in storeroom and Sissi kissing probally wasn't bad enough, but now he just agreed to go on a date with her. What was he 'nuts'? When Odd walked out the office he tried to striaghten everything that had happened thous far.**_

_**"Alright Odd" he said to himself " you have problems here. Sissi, Xana, and those black lasers. Ah man, I'm gonna have to tell the others about this aren't I?"**_

_**Odd slid his hand on the wall, a sudden screeching caught his ears, and he looked at his hand. Sure enough his nails were growing into claws, and they had already made a hole big enough to stuff a lightbulb into it. Unknown to Odd however Xana was watching Odd through one of her ghosts. Slowly Xana smiled and said "It has begun...," **_


	4. Chapter 4:Decision Time

_**Ch.4: Decision Time**_

_**Odd was pacing around nervously when Ulrich entered thier room. Ulrich looked at Odd strangely and then saw that Kiwi was doing the exact same. Ulrich could bet the same question was going through both of thier minds, what was wrong with Odd?**_

_**"Uh" Ulrich spoke "mind telling me why your walking around like that?"**_

_**Odd stopped and looked at Ulrich answering "Oh just because I agreed to go out on a date with Sissi, and Xana is trying to turn me into something inhuman not much,"**_

_**Ulrich first question was going to be "You going on a date with Sissi?", but he quickly changed his tune when he heard the part about Xana.**_

_**Odd seeing his best friend looked confused sighed and said "Get the others, I have a lot of explianing to do,"**_

_**Unfortunely telling the others all at once was close to impossible. Questions flew here and there, some about his date with Sissi, and some about Xana. It finally got to the point where Odd had to yell "One at a time, One at a time, geez,"**_

_**Yumi spoke first "I can't believe you actually agreed to go on a date with Sissi,"**_

_**"Me either" said Ulrich "what did she blackmail into doing it?"**_

_**"Well her father was there at the time, so in other words I had to say yes," said Odd.**_

_**Fortunely it was Jeremine who changed the suject. "You actually saw Xana in person? But how can that be?"**_

_**"Yeah" said Yumi "Xana's supposed to be a virus not a real person,"**_

_**"And your saying that you saw Xana when you went to Lyoko yesterday?" said Ulrich.**_

_**Odd nodded and told them about Xana's warning's about the black laser's. He showed them his hands to clarify that Xana's threats had been all to real.**_

_**"The black lasers don't have an effect if I stay on Lyoko" said Odd "but on earth, that's where the changes began," **_

_**"But that pratically has you numbered as Xana's prisioner" said Jeremie "if you lose all your life points you'll be forced to come back to earth no matter what. So in other words, no matter which way you go you fall right into Xana's trap,"**_

_**The whole room grew silent for a moment, suddenly Odd began to cringe in pain. His friends eyes turned on him just in time to see Odd sprout a tail. The pain subsided, and everybody was staring in disbelief. Shagging his shoulders Odd sighed " Tell Aletia that she's going have someone to keep her company tonight, cause I'm going back to Lyoko,"**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Darkened Soul pt1

_**Ch.5: A Darkened Soul pt.1**_

* * *

****

_**Jeremie could barely sleep that night, he kept on twisting and turning in his bed, not at all asleep. Flipping off the covers he approached his labtop and called for Aletia. The pink-haired girl appeared on screen at Jeremie's call.**_

_**"Aletia" said Jeremie, hestitating for second "Xana's black lasers did have an effect after all. Odd is changing into something, and we don't know what. He said he saw Xana and that she told him that if he stayed on Lyoko he wouldn't change. So I'll be sending him over tomorrow,"**_

_**Aletia nodded and asked "How could Odd see Xana?"**_

_**"I'm guessing it has something to with those black laser's" said Jeremie " whatever Xana's planning it can't be good,"**_

* * *

****

_**Oh yeah, it didn't really look that good at all. Ulrich could her Odd moaning in his sleep, even with his earplugs. The earplugs were supposed to keep out Odd's snoring, but Odd wasn't snoring tonight, he was almost screaming in pain.**_

_**Ulrich wasn't particually happy of what they had to do tommorow. Leaving Odd by himself on Lyoko, facing off one on one with Xana. And what about Sissi? The dance wasn't to far away from now, and if Sissi saw what Odd was turning into she'd freak. Finally Odd seemed to quiet down and go back to his normal sleeping habits, for now anyway, so Ulrich steeled himself for the next session of moaning before Odd could start again.**_

* * *

****

_**Yumi wasn't having that much trouble sleeping, but she was still worried about sending Odd to Lyoko all by himself. Sure, he would have Aletia to keep him company for awhile at least. But for him keep from becoming a monster, he was trapped to remian on Lyoko, just like Aletia. Man talk about pressure.**_

* * *

_**The next morning actually turned out to be the perfect day to sneak out of school to head towards the factory. After waking Odd up, Ulrich noticed the reason why Odd was moaning last night. His best friends eyes had turned pure yellow, with a cat like iris in the center. Odd's tail, had turned a pitch black, and so had his hands. The claws were the only thing that seemed to gleam white.**_

_**Yumi and Jeremie appeared and together the four headed off to the factory. Odd imedately went to the scanner room, and Jeremie started the virtulazation process.**_

_**"Transfer Odd..." said Jeremie, trying not to notice the looks of worry from the others faces "Scanner Odd... Virtulazation!"**_

_**In a blinding flash of light Odd found himself in the desert region of Lyoko. Then he looked at himself trying to see if those changes the black lasers made to him on earth affected his Lyoko form. Everything did look in order, but Odd noticed it wasn't. His hands and tail were solid black, and the claws gleamed white. Ulrich, who was leaning over Jeremies shoulder, could still see those same yellow eyes that he saw this morning.**_

_**"Well that makes sense doesn't it?" said Ulrich "Xana said Odd would be safe from changes if he stayed on Lyoko, he didn't say that they would go away," **_

_**Aletia waved to Odd and Odd ran over to her. "Don't worry Jeremie" said Aletia "I'll watch over Odd and see if what he said about Xana was true,"**_

_**Jeremie nodded and replied "Be careful Odd,"**_

_**"You know me Jeremie" said Odd "I'm always careful,"**_

_**With that last bit of humor Odd followed Aletia through the desert. Xana was watching Odd and Aletia closely, but mostly Odd. Odd's Lyoko form had turned mostly black thanks to the black lasers, but it wasn't enough for Xana.**_

_**"He has yet to feel the full sting of those lasers" Xana thought "I must help his transformation along,"**_

_**With that Xana walked away grinning at the evil plan that she was forming in her own mind. Odd may have been able to see the future, but he was blind to the danger that waited for him ahead.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Darkened Soul pt2

_**Ch.6: A Darkened Soul pt.2**_

_**Odd had followed Aletia for quite some distance when one of Xana's monsters decided to pop up. A group of Hornets just flew in, accompanied by a few Rochters. Odd didn't know what Xana was planning to do, but prepared himself for battle if the option arose.**_

_**Odd wasn't disappionted, Xana's monsters attacked imedately. The Hornet's started shooting the new black laser's like crazy. The Rochters were all heading towards Aletia. Odd, seeing that Aletia was in trouble rushed over to her directly, which is exactly what Xana had been waiting for.**_

_**Without Odd knowing it, one of the Rochters fired the black laser and hit him square in the chest. Xana was smiling and ordered her monsters away. Aletia seeing the monsters turn around thought that was strange, but quickly her attention turned to Odd, who was struggling to get up.**_

_**"Are you alright?" she asked.**_

_**"What do you think?" said Odd, pointing out that now his shirt was now black, and the symbol of Xana was painted red on it. **_

_**Aletia agreed that it was a very fearsome sight.**_

_**"You better follow me" she said "we'll need to recharge your life points at one of the towers,"**_

_**Odd nodded and followed Aetia to one tower that happened to be nearby. True to her word the tower did manage to recharge Odd's life points as well as her own. That night Odd had to spend the night in that tower with Aletia. After Aletia had her little chat with Jeremine, Odd was begining to wander why he wasn't asleep yet, was something wrong?**_

_**Well whatever was bothering him could probally wait until he closed his eyes and at least tried to sleep. Next thing Odd knew, he was outside of the tower looking over at Xana. The white-haired girl was really giving a glance.**_

_**"Your transformation is nearing completetion, just one final touch needs to be added,"**_

_**With that Xana blasted Odd square in the chest, and Odd's face gained a mean, almost evil look on it. Xana laughed evilly, Odd was now under his control, and tomorrow would be a dark day for Lyoko and the Earth. **_

* * *

****

_**Ulrich woke up the next morning and headed towards Jeremie's room, seeing that Yumi was already there. Jeremie greeted Ulrich and together the three left and headed for the factory. **_

_**"I had a wake up call from Sissi this morning" said Ulrich "she was wanting to know where Odd was,"**_

_**"Now there's a scary thought," said Yumi.**_

_**"No kidding," Jeremie agreed, then pushed the button on the elevator making them go down.**_

_**"Odd must be pretty bored on Lyoko by himself," said Yumi.**_

_**"At least he has Aletia to keep him company," said Ulrich, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened.**_

_**Jeremie was already at the supercomputer calling for Aletia, the pink-haired girl instantly answered. Odd appeared right beside but it only took a second for Jeremie to realize something was different about Odd.**_

_**"Odd, what happened to your shirt?" he asked.**_

_**"Oh this?" said Odd " me and Aletia were attacked by some monsters yesterday. One of the black lasers hit me, and well...,"**_

_**Odd didn't finish and just pointed to the shirt. Ulrich and Yumi took a closer look as well, and were a little disturbed by the red Xana symbol painted on the black background.**_

_**"I was just about to give Odd the tour since he'll be staying here for awhile" said Aletia "I'll start with this Sector first,"**_

_**Jeremie just nodded as Odd said "Catch you later Einstien," and walked away with Aletia.**_

_**Aletia showed Odd some of the desert region, but she noticed that Odd seemed distracted by something. His new yellow eyes were gleaming in what seemed like enternal hunger. But Aletia was curious to see what had caught Odd's attention, that she almost didn't notice when Jeremie started to shout "Watch out a squad of monsters is heading your way!"**_

_**Odd and Aletia turned to see at least four Krabs followed by a huge Skipozoa. Imedately Odd and Aletia started to run for cover, but then somehow, the Skipozoa appeared to be faster and cut off thier path.**_

_**Unfortunely for Aletia, she was running a little to fast and ran striaght into the Skipozoa's arms. The Skipozoa then started to drink her mind for the keys to Lyoko. Problem was Odd couldn't get to her, he had three Krabs blocking his path.**_

_**Seeing that they were needed Ulrich and Yumi went to the scanner room ready to be virtualized. Jeremie quickly typed in the cooridnates and transfered Yumi and Ulrich to Lyoko. They landed a few feet from where Odd was battling the Krabs.**_

_**Ulrich imedately sped off to help Aletia, but before he knew it he was shot three times and started to devirtulize. Yumi's gaze turned to Odd, who seemed much darker than his Lyoko form now presented him to be.**_

_**Yumi was instantly reminded of that poem a girl wrote for English class...**_

_**"A darkened soul, a darkened mind,**_

_**the heart grows cold over time.**_

_**No cure is known, to heal one so cold.**_

_**Light and darkeness, Yin and Yang,**_

_**balance these forces, or be left in pain,"**_

_**It sounded gothic, she knew, but since Yumi was a goth herself she sort of understood it. The Skipozoa dropped Aletia, just as Yumi was devirtualized herself by two Krabs before she could even try to rescue her.**_

_**Xana appeared then smiling widely at Odd, and her sucess of finally stealing Aletia's memory to get the keys to Lyoko. The Lyoko world suddenly darkened, as did the skies on Earth. Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi could barely belieeve what had just happened.**_

_**Xana had won, and she was fixin to destroy everything the Lyoko warriors had tried to protect. Along with Odd under her control and Aletia gone, everyone knew that the end had come. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Black Light, Scarlet Night

_**Ch.7: Black Light, Scarlet Night**_

_**A black light suddenly engulfed the whole world, and everything in it's path was left in darkness. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie could hardly believe what was going on around them. The factory suddenly disappeared, and Odd and Xana were standing in front of them. Then in an instant they disappeared.**_

_**In a flash Ulrich found himself in his room, with no Odd in sight. The room was so dark too, and by dark he meant pitch black! **_

_**"It had to be a bad dream" Ulrich said to himself "Odd would never do that, would he?"**_

_**A voice behind him answered "You never know, do ya Ulrich?"**_

_**Ulrich turned around to see Odd in his Lyoko form, but with some major differences. His form was mostly black, his eyes were glaring yellow, his claws gleamed white, and the red Xana symbol on his shirt glowed with an eerie light.**_

_**"Your choice Ulrich" said Odd, his voice didn't even sound like his own "die fast or die hard?"**_

_**Ulrich ran out of his room trying to flee from Odd, and headed striaght for Jeremie. He pounded on the door with all his might, which only made Odd smile as he stalked out of Ulrich's room searching for his target. Then suddenly Kiwi ran by Odd's feet and headed striaght for Ulrich, carrying something in his mouth. Odd noticed Kiwi but gave no mind.**_

_**Jeremie had just opened the door and was fixin to say something to Ulrich when Kiwi ran right into him.**_

_**"Easy Kiwi" said Ulrich trying to calm the dog down, but then he saw the something in Kiwi's mouth "Hey what you got there boy?"**_

_**Taking the thing out Ulrich handed the thing over to Jeremie to see what he thought.**_

_**"It looks like it must be a way to get rid of that virus that Xana put on Odd" said Jeremie "we need to get Yumi and head to the factory quick,"**_

_**"Won't work Einstien" said a familar voice, both boys turned to face Odd "Yumi is gone. Dead more I like it,"**_

_**Ulrich stepped up sounding angry "What did you do to her!"**_

_**A small orb of light appeared in Odd's hand and projected Yumi waking up from bed just if she had had a nightmare. Then Odd's sneaky voice dropped in with dry humor.**_

_**"Ah what's a matter Yumi" said Odd "scared?"**_

_**Yumi turned her head around to see Odd, but not much of anything else as she was struck with a laser arrow and left dead in her bed. Odd laughed and went out the way he came in.**_

_**Ulrich could hardly say anything when Odd had finished showing them the image. Odd had killed Yumi! Jeremie squezzed Ulrich's shoulder indicating that they should get out of here fast. Ulrich obliged and together they ran past Odd and started heading towards the factory.**_

_**"This has got to be a dream" Ulrich thought "wake up Ulrich, wake up!"**_

_**That thing Kiwi had somehow found was thier only chance now to free Odd from Xana's control and possibly save the ones they have lost. Thier only hope was to get to the factory and find a way to stop all this once and for all. They only hoped they could do it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing With Distaster

_**Ch.8: Dancing With Disaster**_

_**Leaving Ulrich and Jeremie alone for a bit Odd approached the door to Sissi's room. Smiling, Odd kicked the door in, waking up Sissi from her beauty sleep. Siss glanced around frantically, then her eyes landed on Odd. His dark appearence frightened her, still smiling Odd stepped closer.**_

_**"Come on Sissi" said Odd in a dark tone "I got a date to keep,"**_

_**"Odd?" Sissi stammered "is that you?"**_

_**"The one and only" said Odd " it's time to dance,"**_

_**"But the dance isn't until tomorrow,"**_

_**This time Odd grabbed Sissi, pulling her closer than he or she would have ever dared. Sissi could now see Odd's gleaming yellow eyes in the darkness, and despite how frightening Odd's appearence looked she didn't struggle.**_

_**Odd wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her. She was acting so calm, and he had expected her to scream in terror or something, but no sign of fear was on her face. Odd's hold on Sissi relaxed and he pulled her even closer.**_

_**Sissi got the message of what Odd wanted her to do and she did. Thier lips puckered and they kissed, they tightened thier hold on the other. Odd's tail even aided his arms at holding Sissi closer.**_

_**For a mere flash of a moment Odd's eyes changed back to their orginal brownish color, but they quickly changed back to piecring yellow, and he broke Sissi from their embrace running out before she could react.**_

_**Sissi laughed as Odd ran off and for just a second you could swear that the color of her eyes changed.**_

****

* * *

****

_**Finally arriving at the factory, Jeremie began working feverorisly on his computer trying to find out about the oject Ulrich found in Kiwi's mouth. Despite the dog slobber, the ball actaully proved to be something of use.**_

_**"Check this out" said Jeremie " these are the designs for Xana's black lasers, if I could somehow reverse the affect we may be able to get the old Odd back,"**_

_**"What about Yumi?" Ulrich said sounding hopeful.**_

_**Jeremie shook his head and responded "Even if I did lauch a return to the past you know Yumi would still be dead. And we can't deactivate any towers because Aletia is...,"**_

_**Jeremie couldn't bring himself to say it, but Ulrich got the message. He and Jeremie had both lost someone they would do anything for, that they would protect with thier lives. Aletia had held the keys to Lyoko, and when Xana was sucessful at stealing them, Aletia was no longer needed. So in result Aletia had died and was lost to Jeremie forever, just as Yumi was lost to Ulrich for enternity.**_

_**The darkness of this world reminded Ulrich about Edgar Allan Poe's poem: The Raven. It was the poem about a man shivering in the shadow of death for his lost Lenore, Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."**_

_**This is exactly what this had become, and thier only hope right now was to turn Odd back to good and stop Xana once and for all.**_

****

* * *

****

_**Odd looked at the gloomy old factory, the thunder clouds only intensified the gloom. Odd slowly walked up and just as the darkness was iluminated by a lightning bolt Odd had said "This ends now,"**_


	9. Chapter 9: Black Cat Means Bad Luck

_**Ch.9: Black Cat Means Bad Luck**_

_**Jeremie was still typing away at the supercomputer when Ulrich thought he heard something. Sure enough it was the sound of the elevator coming down fast.**_

_**"Jeremie, hurry up!" shouted Ulrich "I think you know who is coming in for a visit,"**_

_**No sooner had Ulrich spoke that the doors to the elevator opened, revealing a darkened Odd, his gleaming yellow eyes went straight to Ulrich. Ulrich braced himself for a fight and pounced at Odd, but Odd proved to be faster. Before you could even blink Odd punched Ulrich right in the stomach and sent him hurtling into a wall, landing the boy unconious.**_

_**Laughing, Odd turned to Jeremie. Jeremie typed in a few more keys and turned to face Odd. Those glowing cat-like eyes of Odd's were enough to creep Jeremie out, and for a devestating effect the red symbol on Odd's shirt also began to glow.**_

_**"What do you want Odd?" said Jeremie, a little pissed.**_

_**"Simple enough Einstien" said Odd " I came here to do a job, and I plan to finish it."**_

_**"Those black laser's of Xana's, I know she has blueprints for them" Odd continued stepping closer " she turned me evil, but was afraid I'd go out of control, well she was right!"**_

_**With that Odd pounced Jeremie and the so called genius unconious. Odd went to the supercomputer and typed in a few keys, studing what Jeremie had been working on. The blueprints for the black laser's were there just like Odd thought. But, ah what's this...an antidote?**_

_**After pondering a bit, Odd typed in a few more keys, and the blueprints to the black laser's were lost forever. Odd downloaded the antidote, Jeremie had not yet tested, and in a second Odd was consumed by a bright purple glow. When Ulrich just started to regain conious, he witnessed seeing Odd disappear.**_

_**Then Ulrich noticed Jeremie lying on the floor as well, and started shaking the genius awake. Jeremie groaned a reluctant reply.**_

_**"Where's Odd?" he asked.**_

_**"He disapppeared" said Ulrich "I don't know where, but he's gone, for now,"**_

_**Jeremie went to the computer to see the antidote, plus the blueprint's of Xana's black laser's were gone.**_

_**"He deleted everything" said Jeremie "there's no way to get him back now. The world is doomed," **_


	10. Chapter 10: Odd's Last Stand

_**Ch.10: Odd's Last Stand**_

_**Odd smiled as he saw Xana approach him. Xana had given Odd the power to teleport in and out of Lyoko whenever he pleased, no use for the Scanner Room anymore, it was just a junk pile now. Even if Jeremie had detected Odd went to Lyoko, he wouldn't be able to send someone after him.**_

_**"You have served me well Odd," said Xana.**_

_**"A little to well" Odd retorted " I saw the blueprints for your black lasers on the supercomputer, you're scared that you made me more powerful than you,"**_

_**"I'm sorry you had to figure that out" said Xana, snapping her fingers "but now that you have, I can't let you live,"**_

_**Monsters started surrounding Odd from all sides, a Scipozoa towered over all of them, aiming it's tentacles straight for Odd. Odd laughed at Xana's pitiful attempt to get rid of him and said.**_

_**"So this is how it's going to be huh?" he said "brainwash me or blast me? Let me mull that over for a minutue, oh yeah, I pick neither!"**_

_**With that Odd disappeared from Lyoko, out of Xana's clutches. When Odd reappeared he found himself back in the room where he had knocked Jeremie and Ulrich out. Only this time they were both awake, and didn't look to happy to see him. Odd ran past them, heading for the one place where he knew he could end this once and for all.**_

_**Ulrich and Jeremie looking confused ran after him. It only took a second for Jeremie to guess where Odd was going.**_

_**"He's going for Xana's switch!" he said " if he shuts it down, he'll die along with her,"**_

_**Ulrich didn't even want to think of that, Xana had taken over Odd by use of the black lasers. Odd had become a creature of Xana's, without the antidote, to turn him back to normal, he would die just as soon as Xana did.**_

_**But when they reached the room where Xana's switch was it was to late, Odd flipped it down, and fell to the floor unconious. Ulrich had tears streaming down his eyes, and Jeremie kneeled down by Odd's unmoving body. Yumi, Aletia, and now Odd were gone forever, and Xana was no more. Jeremie and Ulrich were the only ones left, and it horrible standing up to reality.**_

_**Then something weird happened, and the whole world was suddenly consumed by a bright purple light.**_

****

* * *

****

_**----------------**_

_**Kadic School, 7 a.m.**_

_**-----------------**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!, a lazy hand hit the annoying alarm clock in a desperate attempt for silence. Ulrich suddenly jumped out of bed, snapping out of his lazy daze, and noticed there was no Odd in the other bed.**_

_**"Oh no" thought Ulrich "where is he? Is Yumi alive? Aletia? Jeremie, I got to find Jeremie!"**_

_**Ulrich rushed out of the bedroom and headed straight for Jeremie's room, the genius imedately opened up the door. **_

_**"Jeremie, what happened? What happened after that purple light?" asked Ulrich quickly.**_

_**"I'm not really sure" said Jeremie, he about to say something more when a voice interrupted him.**_

_**"How's it going Einstien?"**_

_**No, it couldn't be, but it was. There was Odd, standing alive and well, like he had never died, and was never under Xana's control.**_

_**"What's wrong?" asked Odd confused by the way his friends were looking at him.**_

_**"Umm..I was looking for Yumi is she alive...I mean around?" said Ulrich.**_

_**"Of course I'm alive" said Yumi, rounding a corner "I'm not always around but you get the picture. What do you need?"**_

_**"I think these hit thier heads or something" said Odd doing the loco sign " they're acting weird,"**_

_**"Oh Odd...I'm waiting," came another voice.**_

_**"Coming Sissi!" yelled Odd "don't why I'm agreeing to take her to the dance tonight, oh well see you guys later,"**_

_**As Odd ran off, Jeremie and Ulrich looked at each other confused, had they somehow traveled back in time when that purple light appeared? Was Xana really gone? Had they dreamed it all?**_

_**"I guess we'll never know what really happened," said Jeremie.**_

_**"I'm not sure I want to" said Ulrich "this thing can stay a mystery as far as I'm concerned,"**_

_**And that was that.**_


End file.
